The Wandless Warlock
by JABFantasy
Summary: Harry's magic becomes severely unstable and only Draco can help him by the use of ancient Warlock ways. Wizarding & Warlock worlds depicted. LOVESTORY, PLOT, sweet and angsty both. MATURE,SLASH M/M DRARRY
1. The Snake Charmer

**Chapter One**

Auror Potter raised his wand and shouted, "Stupefy!" at the fleeing wizard but nothing, no red bolts streaking through the autumn night. Nothing. He shouted it again and again nothing happened. He tried a different spell and then another but it was of no use, he'd lost his magic. The wizard got away and the raid was a complete failure. Harry should have counted his blessings, for the wizard could have turned on him and Avada'ed his arse, but he didn't, probably out of fear of the Potter name, a name that assured death in the name of righteous glory.

"What happened," a worried Ron asked when he found Harry standing in the dark alley on Knockturn Alley staring at his wand and wearing a befuddled expression.

"My magic. I lost my magic, that, or somebody tampered with my wand. Give me your wand," Harry said and then without waiting he snatched Ron's wand from his fingers. "Stupefy," he said again and he aimed his wand at an old milk crate that was lying next to a dumpster on the dirty street.

"Somebody screwed with your wand too," he announced passing the wand back to Ron.

"I don't think so mate. My wand works fine. See here," he said and then he cast a simple levitation charm on the milk crate and Harry watched it rise into the air and hover before them.

"Try my wand," he then asked with urgency and Ron shrugged but performed the same charm with Harry's own wand. Harry's mood sagged when Ron successfully performed the spell with both wands. "Merlin, something is really wrong. Ron, I can't perform magic," he stated and at that admonition he suddenly felt all the blood drain from his face.

"I'm taking you to St. Mungo's," Ron said and he apparrated them away.

~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

"You don't need to wait with me Ron, I know the other Aurors are waiting for you to report back. You should go."

"I can come back," Ron said as if wracked with guilt for leaving Harry in his time of need.

"No need. I'll tell you over breakfast all about how the awful Healer here made me drink potion that tastes like a worn out Quidditch sock in order to bring my magic back."

"Then it's a date," Ron smiled as he leaned over and gave Harry a peck on the lips. Harry nodded and said goodbye as the Healer called him back into the little room with the yellow paint that was chipping away from the walls.

"Can you just give me the tonic or potion or whatever it is so that I can get back to work? We're already undermanned at Aurors Headquarters."

"It's not as easy as all that," the Healer said in a foreboding manner. "I don't want you to be alarmed," she said which is exactly the opposite of what she should have said because Harry immediately became alarmed.

"I lost my magic for good, didn't I? Merlin, what am I going to do? The Ministry depends on me, hell, how am I going to tell Ron and Hermione that I'm no better than a squib? Shit," he cursed.

"Please Mr. Potter, please don't jump to conclusions. You haven't lost your magic."

"Yes, yes I have! I tried performing magic. Give me a wand and I'll prove it to you," he said frantically, waving his arms in front of his face.

"Mr. Potter, I must insist that you cease with this now! You haven't lost your magic, at least not in the way that you think."

"So I have lost my magic then? Bloody hell," he moaned.

"I've heard of this happening, though it is rare, but considering who you are it's probably something that we should have expected. You defeated Voldemort and now you're an Auror, so it truly does make sense when one stops to think about it."

"What's that mean? I used up all my magic? I was never taught that a wizard had a finite supply of magic and that once exhausted it was gone for good. They certainly didn't teach that back in Hogwarts, and I'm pretty sure that even Hermione would agree with me on that, just in case I was sleeping that day in class."

The healer sighed, clearly annoyed with Harry, but her expression quickly changed back into that of sympathy for him. "Look, I know you're worried, but if you would just be quiet and let me explain, I'm sure you would see that it's not quite as bad as it sounds."

"It's pretty bad!"

"You can get your magic back."

"I can? Well then we're back to the old quidditch sock again. Just give me the bloody potion!"

"I can't. There is no known potion to clear a blockage of this vast size and proportion."

"What? A blockage?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, that's what I'm trying to explain to you. Because you use your magic so much, much more than your average witch or wizard and often times more powerful spells than your ordinary wizard, your magic has grown by leaps and bounds. See here," she said and she raised her wand and flicked it over Harry. A bubbling cauldron appeared over his head. It's liquid inside it was red and it was boiling over as it cascaded like a waterfall of blood over the sides of the cauldron. "That's your magic, so you can see that you have not lost your magic, in fact it's the exact opposite in that you have too much." She then flicked her wand over herself and Harry gazed up at the cauldron over the healer's head. The liquid inside it was a golden yellow and it didn't even reach the brim of the cauldron. "You see, my magic is normal, perhaps a little above normal, but I'm a Healer so I use magic daily, whereas children, or even those that are in occupations that don't require daily and continued use of their magic might show a green color that only reaches a quarter of the way up on the magic indicator. "Think of it like a muscle, your magic I mean. When you work out your muscles, they grow and expand, become more solid and take up more mass. Your magic is no different Mr. Potter."

"So then how do I get my magic back?" Harry cut to the chase.

"Well, had we known that your magic was close to spilling its banks then we could have prescribed you a bit of rest and relaxation. When you don't use a muscle for a period it atrophies. That probably would have been sufficient treatment, but your condition went undiagnosed. That's why it's vitally important to keep to your regular checkups. I see here that you missed your last six appointments. It's required by the Ministry that all ministry employees must have routine checkups. I could report this, in fact I am obligated to report it."

"I don't think we need to do all that," Harry said. "Just give me the treatment and I'll be on my way, and I promise that I'll keep to all my appointments in the future."

"This is very serious Mr. Potter. Now, we are not equipped to treat such an affliction. Only a Magical Bleeder can clear your blockage now."

"A what?" Harry's jaw dropped.

"It's a sort of energy vampire I suppose you could say. Because your magic reached an intolerable threshold, it shut itself down in order to protect you. You have a blockage, and unless a Healer bleeds your magic then you will eventually succumb to death. Think of a balloon that fills with air until it can't hold any more air, and then it pops. Your magic works in much the same way. It will keep growing and keep over spilling its cauldron and you won't have any way to release it. Eventually it will build and build and then you will—"

"Explode. I get it. Enough already!" Harry said feeling as if he were about to vomit. "So where do I find this energy vampire or bleeder as you said?"

"I happen to have his card right here. He's a nice fellow, he comes in and helps here from time to time when he's not too busy with his own duties."

"Well, show me to his office so I can get this started."

"Oh no, Magical Bleeders are not sanctioned by the Ministry. It's a form of dark magic you see, though not in the way that you would think. The Ministry doesn't like to admit that on certain occasions dark magic is called for when nothing else will work. In any case the Ministry knows all about him, but they just keep it hush hush. They don't want to endorse what he does and yet he's the only known wizard in the world to possess this ancient magic."

"And I suppose that it's going to cost me a lot for his services, isn't it?"

"Probably. In any case here is his address. I'm going to owl him right now and tell him that you are coming over. This can't wait not even 'till the morning, Mr. Potter. You are essentially what my muggle mother would call a ticking time bomb."

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

Harry apparrated to the address he was given. He shivered when he realized where he was. The wrought iron gate and the talking gargoyle that asked him what the password was were no strangers to Harry and there was no way he could ever forget the place. He was standing at the gate at Malfoy Manor.

"Lumos," he said, checking the address again, but the spell didn't work and he was reminded again that his magic was gone. "This can't be right," he said. He was about to leave when the gate suddenly opened and the gargoyle statue told him to go in. Everything in his head screamed at him to turn back, to just go on home and start saying his goodbyes to the people he loved. Then he thought of Ron, and how horridly he would take the loss of Harry in his life. Hermione too would sob uncontrollably, and in the end Malfoy or no Malfoy they would tell him to seek the treatments the Healer at St. Mungo's suggested, or rather ordered.

"Come into the light so that I can see you," he heard his familiar voice say and then he saw a shirtless Draco Malfoy standing on the porch and gazing out across the sweeping grounds of the Manor. With Lucius and Narcissa in Azkaban prison since the war ended, he felt at least safe in the fact that it was probably only Draco living there these days. Still, he didn't have his magic anymore, and he worried that Malfoy would exact his revenge on him when his defenses were at their lowest. The Auror in him couldn't help running all the scenarios in his head. "Potter is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," Harry called back and then he saw Draco lower his wand.

"I got the owl from the Healer. Come inside. Come quickly," he said and then he stepped back inside. Harry gulped and then with great reluctance entered Malfoy Manor, closing the door behind him.

"This way," he said coolly, barely even looking at him. He lead Harry into the study and then watched as Draco reached into a wardrobe and dawned a navy blue Healer robe before he sat down behind a great oak desk. "Have a seat," he said and he motioned to the chair across from him. Harry slid into it. Harry's eyes went wide when Draco held his wand on him.

"What are you doing?"

"Relax Potter. It's not like I'm going to use an Unforgiveable on you or anything," he said with a sinister smile. "I just need to check your magic levels."

"Healer already did that. It's red and bubbling over the cauldron."

"Yeah, I'm well aware of what they did and didn't do. Now I'm going to check your magic levels, alright?" Draco said bluntly. Harry nodded and then Draco chanted. Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he found his whole body glowing. His hands were orange, his arms blue and the rest of him looked like a rainbow. "Stand up Potter." Harry stood and then watched curiously as Draco scanned his body. "And around," he said twirling his pale finger and Harry turned around. "Alright, you can sit down." Draco began to scrawl something down in a journal and once he was done he looked up at Harry.

"Malfoy, what's this all about?"

"We'll get to that. First though, I need you to fill out some forms." He slid a stack of parchment across the table and then handed Harry a quill. Harry stared at him, dumbfounded. "The sooner you finish the sooner we can start. You're the worst case I've ever seen. Time is of the essence. Oh and our sessions will cost you one thousand galleons." At that Harry began to peruse the forms.

"This is a contract?" he asked.

"Yes, it is a safeguard that protects our privacy. Mine, because it is forbidden for you to share any of my secret practices. My craft is mine, nobody elses, therefore you must agree to never speak of what goes on during our sessions, and in so I am bound by the contract to never divulge anything about my clients in return. The contract is bewitched, so neither of us can divulge a thing."

"So a confidentiality clause?"

"Indeed. Now, please, I need you to hurry. Fill out the questionnaire and leave nothing out."

Harry signed the contract and then moved onto the questionnaire. He gaped at some of the questions, questions that were of such a personal nature that he didn't feel comfortable sharing the answers with Malfoy of all people. Draco was sifting through an old book that he plucked from the bookshelf but when Harry set his quill down Draco immediately snapped the book shut and reached for the questionnaire.

"Hmm," he said as he read over Harry's answers. "You didn't answer a few pertinent questions."

"Yeah, well I don't feel like it's any of your business to know whether or not I fancy wizards or witches."

"That's not what the question asks," Draco said, sounding annoyed. "It says, have you ever had sex with a wizard before, or been aroused sexually by a wizard whether past or present."

"Yeah, it's the same thing, and it's none of your business."

"Listen up Potter. You show up late at night when I was already in bed, but I see you anyways due to your predicament. You need me. I'm the only one who can help you. The questions asked on the form have nothing to do with some sick, perverted curiosity that I have about Saint Potter's bloody love life, so get over yourself. Now, again I will ask you to answer the bloody questions and answer honestly, or walk out of here and never come back. It's your choice. If you don't want treatment then I can't force you, but so long as you are under my care you will answer what I ask you when I ask it of you. Are we clear?"

Harry opened his mouth to argue; it just came naturally when Draco Malfoy was involved, but then he clamped his mouth shut, hastily reached for the parchment and then circled the first box that he saw. In other words, he lied on the form. "There, are you happy now?" Draco ignored him as he stood and made for the door.

"Come on then," he finally said from the foyer just outside the study, and then he started upstairs.

"Where are you taking me?" Harry asked as he cautiously followed Draco up the stairs. He stopped when Draco entered one of the bedrooms.

"Potter come inside and close the door. Remove your shirt and lay down on the bed. I need to examine you. I didn't think you'd fancy laying on the cold, hard floor in the study."

_What in the hell am I doing_, Harry said to himself as he shucked his shirt and then sprawled on the luxurious satin sheets on the gigantic four poster bed. He watched as Draco stripped off his clothes, piece by piece until he was standing before Harry wearing only a pair of black, silk boxers. Harry couldn't help but notice the scars that still remained on Draco's chest from their wand fight in the loo during their sixth year. He all at once felt regret wash over him for doing that to Draco. "They don't hurt, so don't be bothered about them, alright? I'm well over that event and it won't help your treatment any if you hang onto past feuds or hatred. It will actually make my job twice as hard if you do, so grow up, get over the fact that we hated eachother when we were kids and let's get down to work."

"I don't hate you Draco," Harry said and then he immediately felt stupid for saying it. Draco looked at him as if he could care less if he did hate him. He slid into the bed next to Harry at that and Harry froze. "Uh, just what does this exam entail?" he asked.

"I need to lay my hands on you. Harry, may I call you Harry?" Draco asked in a professional manner.

"Yeah, I mean everyone calls me that. Malfoy—"

"Call me Draco. I call all of my clients by their first name, as last names are too formal and not conducive to treatments." Draco leaned up on his elbow and turned to face Harry at that. He slid his hand over his chest and then stopped. Harry's heart began to beat wildly in his chest at the unexpected move. Draco seemed to sense this as he stopped moving his hand and just laid it there against his skin, just over his sternum. "Did the Healer explain to you who I am and what it is that I do?" the blond asked and Harry nodded.

"She said you're a magical bleeder or an energy vampire."

"Stupid bint," Draco cursed. "I'm not a bloody bleeder. How archaic a term. That term fell out of favor at least a thousand years ago, if not longer. An energy vampire is closer, although I find the word vampire a bit offensive."

"Alright, well you tell me, what are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm a Healer first and foremost. What I'm not is a wizard." Harry's eyebrows flew up. "I'm a warlock Harry. I was never a wizard."

"I don't really know what the difference is. I mean, I thought a warlock was just another name for a wizard."

"I can't cast a patronus, nor do I have an animagus form. I also can't apparrate."

"So, you're weaker than a wizard in many ways? Yet, I've dueled you before and you were fairly good."

"I don't need to use a wand. I do it because it makes those in the wizarding world feel comfortable, but I've never needed one. Moving on though," he said and he waved his hand a if the topic was closed. The Auror in Harry felt like he was leaving a lot out, probably on purpose, and yet it made sense why he would. Harry and Draco weren't mates, in fact they were quite the opposite. Why would Draco want to lay all his cards on the table, when Harry himself lied on his questionnaire about his sexual preference. He too wasn't ready to get too chummy with his former nemesis, so why wouldn't Draco feel the same way? "My craft is used to benefit my clients, not to harm. I am able to absorb excess amounts of magical energy from witches and wizards though, where it leaves their body and enters mine. I can then manipulate the magical forces within my own body to bring it into equilibrium and then even transfer it back at a later time if I've stored it properly and if the situation calls for it. Think of me like a banker of sorts, whose exchange of currency is magic. You have too much, so much it's hurting you. I will take some of your magic, just enough to bring you back into balance."

"And then I'll be able to use my magic again?"

"Yes."

"You could use this power to drain anyone of their magic, drain them to empty. It could be used as a weapon. I feel like I have to remind you that I'm an Auror, and if I smell even the faintest odor of foul play, well, you'll be sharing a cell with your parents. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out the way that it sounded. I need your help. I'm sorry I said that."

"Well in that case I appreciate the reminder," he said with a sneer. "Now, it's late so let's get started." At that Draco began to smooth his hands over Harry's skin. He raked his fingers up and down his chest, massaged his arms and then traced soft fingertips over Harry's fingers. A soft moan escaped Harry's lips, one that he quickly regretted. "So who do you think will win the World Cup this year?" Harry asked, embarrassed and trying to forget about the fact that he was laying half dressed in a bed with his former nemesis who was now kissing his fingers. His lips were soft and Harry felt chills shoot down his spine when Draco took his index finger into his mouth.

"I like Bulgaria's chances this season. They have the best chasers in the league."

"I think it will be Puddlemere United this year, at least I hope so."

"Harry, I'm sucking your fingers because it's one of the ways to remove magical overload. You have dense regions of stored magic in your hands, probably from using your wand too much. In the future you might want to consider learning some wandless magic, preferably the non-verbal sort. It's harder for wizards to do, but you can learn it. Your fingers are carrying a lot of spell overload."

"Huh? How does that work?"

"Each spell that you cast leaves a magical residue. I'm cleaning that residue from your fingers. Your hands and your mouth have the most residues, obviously because you use a wand in your hand and your mouth for speaking the spells. I'll clear your mouth next after I've finished with your fingers." The way he said residue made Harry suddenly feel dirty. He moaned again when he felt Draco's tongue wrap itself around his digit. Lascivious thoughts of the blond sucking him off surfaced in his mind and Harry quickly pushed them away.

"Draco, can we stop? I'm—This—It's too sensual."

Draco stopped and sighed. He looked annoyed. "This is how the process works. It's the only way to remove all the stored up magic. How else do you think I'm going to get the festering magic that's wound itself around your core out of you? You're storing the most magic there, but we will get to that in future sessions. You should view me the same as you would your regular Healer with whom you have a professional relationship. The only difference is that I am a specialist who is in high demand, and my rates reflect that. "Harry, I think you need to go now. Think over what I've said. If you decide that you want treatment, you know where to find me. Do not wait though, your magic is at dangerous levels and if I am to have any success in treating you, then we must attack my treatment plan with serious effort and action. I've never in all my years of doing this seen somebody who is as bad off as you are. I like the challenge though, but the choice is yours."

"What's my choice? Death? Please go back to sucking on my fingers now. I'm sorry. Just—nevermind."

"No, tell me what it is you were about to say."

"Just, can you try not to be so sensual about it?"

"Why, are you getting turned on?" Draco asked eyeing him curiously. The way he looked at him it was as if he could see right through him and it unnerved Harry.

"No that's not what I meant. I mean, maybe I have a girlfriend is all," he lied.

"Magic doesn't like to leave its original host body. I have to be sensual, just as a snake charmer would be in order to hypnotize the snake. If I were to just go straight at it, your magic would fear me and in so would cling to you." Harry sighed and then stifled a moan when he felt Draco's velvety tongue against the sensitive skin of his inner wrist. He immediately felt his cock go rigid. That's when Draco surprised him. His eyes were closed and then he felt his lips flush against his. Harry popped his eyes open and went rigid.

"Remember I told you that I would have to cleanse your lips of the leftover residue," Draco said only centimeters from his face. The way he said it too sounded almost like a purr. Harry relaxed and closed his eyes again and then he felt his sensual kiss again as the blond's tongue swooped into his mouth and tangled with his. Harry didn't have to wonder anymore if Draco was a snake charmer, he definitely was and Harry was growing more aroused by the second. That's when he felt his hand dip between his legs. Without thinking, Harry parted his legs to give the blond access. He moaned into the kiss and then without warning Draco pulled away. "You lied on the questionnaire, didn't you? You prefer blokes, don't you?"

"What difference would it make? Any? It doesn't change the fact that if I don't get my magical levels back into the normal range then I'm going to die, right?"

"Yes, but if you prefer men then it changes my course of treatment." Harry let out a deflated sigh. He would have to tell him the truth.

"Alright, yes I prefer men."

"Then take off your pants. Your prognosis for recovery just got loads better Harry."

~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

Review?


	2. The Magical Mapping Mirror

**Chapter Two**

"You're holding back," Draco said with a husky voice when he pulled out of a kiss.

"Uh, no I'm not," Harry defended.

"Yes, yes you are. I can feel your magic pulling back from me. Just when I grab it and begin to pull your magic snaps back and I lose it," Draco declared and he sat up on the bed and raked a hand through his silky blond hair.

"Well it's not my fault. I'm not telling it not to trust you. My magic has always been instinctual, hell I rely on that in my work. There isn't always time to think when you're on a raid, and I've come to depend on my magic to protect me."

"Yes, trust. This is going to be a problem for us," the blond said with a defeated tone in his voice. "Most of my clients don't have any past relationship with me, good or otherwise. It's a blank slate when we begin treatments. With you that is clearly not the case. Let's try something, shall we. I want to kiss you again, only this time I want you to give me all you've got. Snog me like you would one of your suitors. If that doesn't work then we will have to try another approach."

"I don't have suitors, Mal—Draco. I mean, I'm not some man whore. I think you have the wrong idea about me. Just because I said that I prefer a bloke to a chick, that isn't to say that I'm out there on the scene."

"Alright, poor choice of words. You do have somebody though?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mean it's new."

"Right then, just snog me as you would him."

"That's just it though. It's too new. I've already snogged you more than I have Ron. We move slow. It took us years just to admit that we have feelings for one another, it might take a few more before it progresses to well, you know."

"Sex?" Draco said with ease. Harry blushed. He wished he could have eaten his words. Opening up to Draco Malfoy, whether a Healer or not, made him feel about as comfortable as he did in a room full of a dementors. "You do want to have sex with him though, yeah?"

"Are these questions absolutely necessary? I mean, I don't see how this has anything to do with the matter at hand."

"It has everything to do with it, Harry." Hearing his name roll off the blond's lips and with such ease, was surreal. All of it was surreal as he took in the scene. Draco Malfoy, wearing only a pair of boxers and Harry too wearing only his briefs as they sat close to one another, talking about Harry's love life, or rather his sex life. It wasn't what he expected when he woke up that morning, but then he also didn't expect to suddenly lose his magic either. "That's why I asked you such pointed questions on the form. I need to establish a baseline with you. It will greatly affect future treatments and outcome. Now explain to me your ambivalence with sex."

"I never said I was ambivalent."

"You're being defensive," Draco blurted out. He shook his head in disappointment but then moved in on Harry once more. He wrapped his arms around him and then prodded Harry to do the same. His legs were entangled with his and he could feel Draco's half hard cock up against his stomach as he pressed himself tighter against Harry's body. "Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"No," Harry lied. His breath was coming in shallow gasps though. It felt good to be held so close, even if it was Draco Malfoy who was holding him. Draco swathed his tongue along his jawline and then rolled over on top of Harry.

"You're lying," he whispered in his ear. "You're hard for me, and as you can feel, I am also hard. It's alright to enjoy the treatments," he finally said.

"It is?" That was a huge relief to hear him say that.

"Yeah," he said, kissing his earlobe. He peppered kisses over his neck and then kissed his way back up to his mouth. "You have to let your guard down or I can't take your magic from you. You have to give it freely."

"Alright, I'll try," Harry said, his eyes transfixed on his silver orbs that bore into him. He leaned up and captured Draco's mouth and snogged him silly. His tongue swooped in and then he lost his nerve and retreated. It was Draco that intensified the kiss when he felt Harry pull back. He wanted to just let go, but at what cost? Was he cheating on Ron, it sure felt like he was and yet he could still hear Draco's words telling him that they were in a professional relationship and that his life hung in the very balance.

"I want you to kiss me like your fucking my mouth with your tongue," Draco purred and that was enough urging for Harry to go for it. His dirty words spurred him on and then their tongues were swirling, tangling as Draco's purposeful hands roamed his body. He shifted himself over top of Harry so that their cocks were pressing against one another. Harry moaned into the blond's mouth and then thrust his hips upwards. Draco in turn thrust back as their kiss deepened. They were grinding and kissing, pawing and groping and Harry was about to come unglued he was so horny. He'd only ever dreamed about doing this with a bloke and it deeply affected him. "Yes, good, I've almost got it," Draco purred as he moved over top of Harry in simulated lovemaking. Harry eagerly kissed him as his hands roamed down Draco's long back. He looped his fingers in the waistband of Draco's boxers and then hesitated. Their underwear was confining, and all he wanted at that moment was to feel his meat pressed hard against Draco's. He wanted to squeeze his flesh between his hands as they fucked each other mouths with their tongues. It was bloody amazing, and Harry couldn't ever remember feeling that way before. "Good, good, I got it," Draco said and he slowly broke away from their kiss. He smiled at Harry, it was a handsome smile, and he loved the alluring way that Draco's hair fell down over one eye. "You can get dressed now. Please though, whatever you do, do not attempt to perform magic."

"Oh," Harry said coming back down to earth. "Are we done then?"

"For tonight. I was able to remove most of the magic from your mouth. It took more than I thought it would, but weighing in our past and the fact that you're an Auror, it wasn't altogether too terribly difficult. You really helped the process, so I thank you for trusting me. It's late. You may stay here tonight if you wish, or you can go, it's up to you. I will need to see you again tomorrow though. Five o'clock work with your schedule?" Draco said throwing on his pants and robe once more. "Oh and its a thousand galleons."

Harry felt weird for lack of a better term. Here he'd just snogged the life out of Draco Malfoy, and now he was going to pay him for it. It all felt bizarre and yet he knew that logically speaking, it made sense. Draco was a warlock who could heal Harry. _Business arrangement you stupid sod, business arrangement_, he kept telling himself as he reached into his shirt pocket and tossed a velvet pouch of gold galleons onto the corner of the antique wardrobe. "Thanks for the invite, but I think I should go home. I'll see you tomorrow then," he said awkwardly. Was he supposed to kiss Draco goodbye, or shake his hand? He was treading into unchartered territory and it unnerved him.

"Yes we can kiss goodbye. You were thinking that weren't you? I don't see any problem with that. Any physical exchange between us is a good thing, so obviously I want to reinforce that. Normally I wouldn't allow such gestures, but in our case trust is a central issue because we have a past together."

"Goodnight then," Harry said and he leaned in and kissed Draco. He reached down and shifted himself in his pants, his cock straining in his jeans. Draco raked his hand through Harry's hair, flattening it where it was sticking up. Harry chuckled and Draco smirked back at him.

"Oh I almost forgot. No sex with anyone, not while we're working together. Not even wanking. Understand? Cold showers do wonders."

"I'm perfectly fine," Harry lied, feeling the slightest twinges of annoyance. It was as if Draco was toying with him, knowing that he was hornier than hell after their make out session where they both rutted and grinded against one another. He gazed down and noticed the bulge in the blond's trousers and he cracked a smile.

"Yeah, I'll be taking a cold shower as well," Draco assured him. "That or perhaps an exhilarating ride on my broom," he chuckled.

"Hmm, yeah perhaps I'll fly home tonight instead," Harry said and he called his broomstick to him.

"No, you mustn't. Performing any magic at all whilst you are in treatment is dangerous. I removed some of your magic tonight, probably enough so that you could use your magic safely, but that would nullify all the work we did tonight. How did you get here anyways?"

"I apparrated."

"I see. That was really risky. You won't be doing that again. Apparration takes a lot of magical energy in order to perform the fete. We will use the floo network. Come on," he said and swaggered down the stairs with Harry in tow. "I'm assuming you have wards placed on your floo?" he said and Harry nodded. "I need the password before I can send you home."

"Is this necessary? I mean, I apparrated without any trouble at all. Sure, I can't perform any spells, ones that even a first year can do, but apparition worked well."

"You don't trust me," Draco said and he glanced at him with disappointment written all over his face.

"Prongs is the password," Harry finally said as he stepped into the floo. Draco pressed his lean, cut chest against him and kissed him full on before he sprinkled floo powder into Harry's hand, sending him on his way. "Five o'clock, don't keep me waiting," were the last words the blond said.

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

Harry slid into a booth at the Leaky Cauldron and then drummed his fingers on the table as he waited anxiously for Ron and Hermione to arrive to breakfast. He stared at his fingers and was given the visual of Malfoy sucking his index finger, his head bobbing up and down as his soft, pink lips sucked on his index finger. "Merlin you looked hot," Harry said aloud just as Hermione plopped down in the seat across from him.

"Well, thank you," she said beaming at him. "I thought I'd try this new hairstyle out, I'm glad you approve." Her hair was in a French braid, and Harry complimented her new look. It looked miles better than her normal bushy mane.

"Sorry I'm late. Mum asked me over this morning to help with de-gnoming the garden. Bloody pests are out of control again. So, Harry how are you? Did the Healer get you fixed up good as new?"

"Healer? Did I miss something Harry?" Hermione interjected. Harry sighed, but then plunged into the story of the raid and St. Mungo's and then finally he admitted to his friends how it was that he came to be under the care of Draco Malfoy. He watched and waited for their reactions.

"Bloody hell, are you sure that Malfoy is the only warlock?"

"Well, I dunno about that, but the Healer said that he's the only warlock that is able to perform this sort of ancient magic, though I don't think she knew of his warlock status as she called him a wizard, a magical bleeder to be exact. It was Draco himself that admitted to me his warlock status. It's costing me a bloody fortune too."

"It kind of makes sense now," Hermione said deep in thought. Harry questioned her on just what she meant, in an attempt to pick her brain, something she usually relished. "Well, the Malfoy's were so dark. It goes to reason that his entire family may have been warlocks. I wonder if the other pureblood families had warlocks in them too," she said biting into a scone. "Magical Bleeder you said? I'd like to do some research on that," Hermione said. "I'll pop by the library today and let you know what I find, if anything."

"I'm pureblood," Ron said, "And we don't have any warlocks in our family."

"Yeah, I suppose your right. That was rather bigoted of me to assume, though warlocks don't have a very good reputation. Their magic stems from the dark side of things. You should be careful around him. Don't let your guard down, even for a second," she advised.

"That's going to be a problem then. His treatments won't work if my defenses are up."

"Just how is he treating you?" Ron asked innocently and Harry swallowed hard. He didn't want to lie to his boyfriend, so he opened his mouth to speak, intent on coming clean to Ron.

"It's a lot of physical contact, Ron. Apparently it's the only way for him to draw my magic out of me. I know what you're thinking, me and Malfoy naked and in bed together, but it's just how it's done and Draco is really professional about it all," he spit out and then breathed a sigh of relief to get that off his chest.

"Ron, that was odd, wasn't it?" Hermione asked glancing at Ron as if something were wrong.

"I'll say. Your lips were moving Harry but no words came out, except the last bit about Malfoy being really professional about it all." Harry was left in disbelief, that was until he remembered the confidentiality clause.

"We have a confidentiality clause," Harry explained.

"Well that was good of you to remember to put that in the contract. You never know what Malfoy would say to old Rita Skeeter, and I doubt the Ministry would want news of your loss of magic getting out. The criminals would run wild if they knew," Hermione said.

"Well it was Draco that put that clause in. I'm glad that he did now that you mention it."

"We're behind you one hundred percent," Ron said with a smile as he reached across the table and held Harry's hand. Harry felt horrid though, keeping things from Ron, so much so that he almost pulled back his hand.

~~~~~~~0~~~~~~

They said goodbye to Hermione when their breakfast was cleared from the table and the tab paid and then Ron leaned in and whispered to Harry. "I'm off today," he wagged his eyebrows. "I thought you and me could, you know, go to your place for a while and spend some time together," he said almost blushing.

"Yeah? That's what you want?" Harry asked in surprise. Ron was shy about such musings, so Harry was surprised when he made a forward gesture such as he had.

"I just thought, you know, a good snog in private might lift your spirits and mine."

"Snogging? Hmm, I think that would be alright," Harry said when he was reminded of Draco's words that he should not have sex while he was in treatment for his affliction.

An hour later he found himself on the sofa at Number 12 Grimmauld Place with the redhead in his arms and his lips pressed squarely against his. Ron was amorous, a little too amorous and his kisses while nice, were a bit on the untamed side, and a bit too wet. Harry broke off the kiss and wiped the excess spittle from his chin. "I'm sorry, I'm not a very good kisser. I slobbered all over you," he laughed. "But I do love kissing you."

"Yeah, you're not bad Ron," Harry lied to spare his feelings.

"Do you want to try some other things?" Ron asked with the look of hope in his eyes.

"Of course I do, but not today. I'm a bit tired, and I have an appointment with Draco a bit later." It wasn't a lie either. He hadn't slept much the previous night. After he'd arrived home he was full of energy and bubbling enthusiasm, not to mention that he had a boner, that despite his best efforts to talk himself down had not worked. He spent most of the night lying awake and thinking about the blond and the exciting ways in which he touched him and licked him and sucked him and how good it felt with their cocks pressed together through the fabric of their underwear.

"Draco is it? What happened to Malfoy, or better yet, Ferret?" Ron asked with his eyes narrowed on Harry.

"It's part of the treatment. Draco said that we need to put the past behind us so that he can heal me. He's changed a lot Ron." Ron rolled his eyes in disbelief. "No really, he's more mature and he really takes his job seriously, which he should, right?"

"I suppose, but you know what they say how a spotted mandrake doesn't change its spots. Malfoy will always be Malfoy. Try not to forget that mate." Harry nodded and then kissed and hugged Ron goodbye before he set off for the bedroom, yawning. He thought it odd that he didn't have an erection after kissing on Ron so much. It rather worried him too. _It's a professional relationship Harry, try to remember that_, he said to himself and then he heard Ron's voice reminding him that he's a ferret and Harry closed his eyes to sleep.

~~~~~~0~~~~~

He woke up and immediately gazed at the cuckoo clock on the wall. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed as he stumbled out of bed and threw his legs into his trousers, tripping and falling on the floor when he saw the time. It was seven o'clock. He was two hours late for his appointment with Draco. "Why today of all days," he chastised as he raked a comb through his hair, gargled some mouthwash and then hurried to the floo. "Malfoy Manor," he said as he sprinkled the floo powder and then disappeared in a plume of green flames.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he heard when he arrived at the Manor. Shrieks echoed through the house and Harry ran in the direction that the screams had come. He raced up the stairs, skipping two steps at a time just as the female voice fell silent. He scurried down the hall of the upstairs and then he threw open the door of one of the bedrooms at the far end of the hall. His eyes went wide at what he saw.

"Uh,I—" Harry said when he saw the naked witch, her arms flopped over the blond's chest. She looked sated as if she'd just climaxed, and Draco's forehead was glistening with sweat.

"Harry, close the door and wait for me downstairs in the study," he said and Harry nodded, feeling very much betrayed. He wanted to hex him, though he wasn't sure why. Perhaps that was his girlfriend, or one of his other clients. He had mentioned the previous night that his services were very much in demand. It was stupid for Harry to assume that he was his only client. Yet, it was a witch, not a wizard. He'd just assumed by the way Draco had so sensually kissed him, and how his own cock had become hard, that Draco too was like him. Gay. He had taken that for granted, something he felt rather stupid for in the aftermath. He heard low voices from the foyer and then he heard the door close. The heels from his Italian loafers clicked on the marble floors of the Manor and Harry gulped when the doors to the study opened and Draco stepped through.

"You're late. You missed your appointment."

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry. I was so tired that I laid down for a nap and then overslept. It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't. I keep to a strict schedule. That being said, that client was my last of the day, so I can see you now, but don't ever be late or come early. You weren't supposed to see that up there. It violated her confidentiality rights, and mine. That annoys me greatly. Thankfully, she is a mild tempered witch, who is close to being healed, so she's grateful. Otherwise she could have caused a lot of trouble for me what with you barging in on us such as you did," Draco said sounding perturbed.

"I heard her screams. I thought she was—never mind," Harry said deciding that what he was about to say was probably not a smart idea, not if wanted to continue on with Draco's treatments.

"You thought I was torturing her," Draco stated and he shook his head. "You still don't trust me."

"I—Look, I'm sorry. I suppose that I do hold issue though," Harry said and he narrowed his eyes on the blond.

"Go on," Draco said and he sat down behind his desk and pressed his hands together, his fingers forming a triangle as his eyes bore into Harry.

"You got me to divulge that I was gay, all the while leading me to believe that you also were. Then I walk in here to find you shagging a witch."

"Actually we had just finished," Draco corrected.

"Don't fucking act that way with me. You let me believe that you were gay. Don't you lie about it either."

"I suppose that I did, though I never said that I was."

"So you're straight then? You like witches."

"My personal preference and my work are two separate things, and I like to keep my personal and professional lives separate."

"That's all fine and good," Harry said, his voice becoming louder, "But that doesn't answer my question. That witch up there was not particularly attractive, not in my opinion, and she looked to be at least a decade older than you. You would have to be straight in order to fuck her," Harry said becoming enraged the more he thought about the betrayal from the Healer he was supposed to trust. Ron was right, a spotted mandrake never changes its spots.

"Normally I would tell you that you're out of line, that you have no automatic right to be privy to my personal life, however, in this case I'm going to answer your question because I can see that you are jealous and in so you doubt me."

"I'm not jealous! I just feel lied to."

"Nonsense, you _are_ jealous. It's a normal reaction. We forged a bond last night and now you feel betrayed." _Now he's starting to get it_, Harry said to himself. "I used an _engorgio_ spell on myself with that particular client. That's not to say that I always have need for that spell."

"Did you use one with me?"

"Does it matter that much to you?"

"Yeah, it bloody does."

"You have a healthy ego, you always did, sometimes a little too healthy though," Draco said and Harry grit his teeth in anger. Draco was smirking at him and all he wanted to do at that very moment was to hex him. He reached for his wand, and then he remembered that he'd left it at home. It wasn't as if he needed it. Draco stood and paced the room. He stopped in front of the window and gazed out at the vast, sweeping grounds of Malfoy Manor. "I didn't use an _engorgio_ spell with you, alright? I didn't need to."

"So then you're gay?"

"Yes. I'm gay. Do you feel better now; can we start our session now? This little row wasted twenty minutes of our time, and I need the full hour and a half with you at each session. Don't fucking be late again, and know that you will be charged for this wasted time."

"You're incredible, you know that?" Harry said indignantly.

"So my clients keep telling me," Draco said with a smirk as he closed the distance on him. "Take your clothes off, all of them this time," Draco commanded and Harry cocked his head, trying to figure out just what his game was.

"Aren't we going to go upstairs? You want me to strip right here?"

"Yes, I want you to strip, right here. I want to show you something." Harry watched as Draco began to tap the wall of the study. There seemed to be a pattern to his tapping and Harry slowly began to undress himself as he watched the blond intently. The wall opened up to reveal a mirror.

"I've seen myself naked loads of times," Harry said snidely, still annoyed with Draco's ability to get under his skin by making everything so difficult, when it didn't have to be at all.

"You've never seen yourself in a magical mapping mirror though. Come, see here," Draco said and he held out his hand for Harry to take. Harry pushed his hand away but stepped in front of the mirror. He gaped at what he saw. The rainbow colors were back again. "A light to medium purple is what you want to see. Let me show you," he said and then he too stripped off his garments as both men stood naked in front of the mirror. Draco was a solid lavender, while Harry looked like a pack of tooty fruity, muggle chewing gum. He had stripes and spots of various colors all over his body. Almost none of him was purple that was, except for his hands and mouth.

"What's the significance? I'm out of whack, that's clear to see."

"You can see where I worked on you. Your hands and your mouth are mapping correctly. When we are finished with your treatments, your body will appear as mine does. Now I want you to watch me," Draco said and then he pointed to one of his nipples, one that was a deep orange in shade. Draco dipped his hand, his arms coming around Harry and there he began to lick and suck and nip at his sensitive skin on his chest. Harry felt satisfying chills once again, which almost made him angry but then he watched in awe as the mapping mirror revealed a change in hues where Draco was licking him. He sucked onto him hard and then he pulled up. "You see, purple."

"Bloody cool," Harry bit out, not really meaning to but it _was_ cool. "So I am to assume that orange is bad, yeah?"

"Yeah, orange is bad."

"And red?" Harry said staring down at his groin area which was deep, crimson in color.

"Red is the worst," Draco said. He tapped on the wall at that and the mirror retreated into the wall of the study once again. He took Harry by the hand and silently made his way up the stairs. "We have a lot of work to do, Harry. I hope you've put our spat behind you."

Draco closed the door and then turned to Harry. With a gentle hand he cupped the back of Harry's neck and then he dragged his lips along Harry's jaw. Harry's head immediately felt woozy, drunk on the sensuality of his touch. Draco pulled back and smirked and then he pushed Harry hard onto the bed before pouncing on him. "The closer and the more mutual physical contact that we have, the easier the flow of magical energy from you into me it is. You can sit back and make me work for the galleons you're paying me, it's your right to do that," Draco said perched over Harry, his body crushing Harry against the bed, not that Harry was complaining. Draco was tall and lean and yet his muscles were toned and they had definition. He wasn't as sturdy and strong as Harry by any means, which actually gave him an almost regal or graceful appearance. He was bloody hot in other words, and this fact was not lost on Harry. "Or, you can be an active participant and help me to help you."

"What would I have to do?" Harry whispered, his voice low and gruff.

"Anything. There are no rules," Draco said and then their lips crashed together in a fiery kiss.

"Drake, you up there?" They suddenly heard and Draco broke off their passionate kiss. He dropped his head and let out a deflated sigh.

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot that I had plans tonight. Just give me a minute and I'll get rid of him."

"Come on, we're going to miss the start of the Quidditch match. Should be a good one," Harry heard the male voice say as Draco yanked the bed sheet around is waist and strode out the door.

"Blaise, I'm sorry. I completely forgot," Harry heard the blond say. He wondered if it was the same Blaise he knew back in school. The wizarding world wasn't all that big, so he figured that it had to be. "I've got a client. Perhaps another time."

"Who is it this time, the fucking Bulgarian Minister? The Seeker from Ireland, the founder of the bloody Swiss damn bank? Fuck this Draco, every time I arrange something for just us you bloody well cancel on me. Who is it? I want to know," Harry heard and he decided that he was witnessing a lovers spat.

"Don't make me hex you, you know I hate when you get like this. Just go watch the Quidditch and I'll stop by later, alright?"

"_Serpensortia_," Harry heard Blaise cast the curse and he swore under his breath. That's when he saw Draco's wand on the nightstand and he reached for it. The door flew open and an enraged Blaise Zabini flew through the door, wand in hand.

"You're going to regret this," Draco shouted. "_Evanesca_," Harry heard the blond say and then he heard charging footsteps coming back up the stairs. Blaise flicked his wand and the door slammed shut, locking itself.

"Well if it isn't Harry fucking Potter. So you're fucking the Golden Boy now, huh Draco?"

"Blaise open the door," Draco said through the door. "I'm not fucking him."

"Yes you are you. Liar!" Blaise said turning towards the door with a wild, maniacal look in his eyes.

"Not yet, you interrupted us," Harry said devilishly. It probably wasn't right of him to taunt Blaise as much, but then Harry never liked the former Slytherin. He was a pompous arse back in school, one who used to taunt Harry, right along with Draco, endlessly and without remorse. I suggest you do as Draco asked and leave. You don't want to mess with me. I'm giving you fair warning."

"Bullshit! If you're here in his bed then you've lost your magic. I've got you right where I want you, Potter," he said and spit sprayed Harry's face. "Draco's a fame whore, that's all he is. Ministers, quidditch players, and now you! Hell, you're probably the biggest trophy in his collection. Did he show you what he keeps in the dungeon? I bet he didn't, did he?"

"I'm done with this," Harry said and he raised Draco's wand.

"Harry, you can't use magic. It's too dangerous," he heard Draco say in an almost pleading tone.

"I'll be fine. This bloke is a serious prick and I'm paying for this session. I'll expect my time lost to be credited back to me," Harry said and then he smirked when he heard Draco chuckle on the other side of the door.

"No seriously Potter, you shouldn't use your magic."

"_Stupefy_!" Harry chanted anyways.

Review!?


End file.
